Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5+7(8r-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 5 + {7(}\gray{8r-2}{)} $ $ 5 + {56r-14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 56r + {5 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 56r {-9}$ The simplified expression is $56r-9$